


Leave all those questions for tomorrow.

by lumoon33



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles notó un cosquilleo en su pecho, ese cosquilleo que siempre aparecía cada vez que conseguía llevar a Derek hasta el punto límite de su paciencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave all those questions for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se me ocurrió después de ver Motel California, así que sucede todo después de ese capítulo.  
> Es mi primera historia aquí, espero que os guste xx

Stiles no era capaz de parar su propia pierna. Literalmente.

Estaba sentado en las escaleras de la antigua casa de los Hale, la uña del dedo pulgar de su mano derecha entre sus dientes y la mirada fija en su pierna, que se movía con rapidez, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, como un tic nervioso.

Notó su presencia incluso antes de escuchar sus pasos acercarse, suaves pero firmes sobre la hierba.

\- O paras la pierna o te la arranco. Me estás sacando de quicio.

Stiles se levantó con brusquedad, tenía que hacer que su pierna parase o él mismo se iba a volver loco.

Empezó a pasear de un lado para otro por delante de la puerta de la casa. Su corazón iba demasiado rápido, su cabeza no procesaba nada.

\- ¿Quieres estarte quieto de una vez?- La voz de Derek sonó más cerca de lo que se esperaba. Y más ronca. Como un gruñido.

\- ¡Se supone que estás muerto!- Frenó de golpe, dándole la espalda al hombre lobo.

\- O te tranquilizas o me vas a dejar sordo. Tus latidos son demasiado fuertes.

El chico bufó exasperado y se metió en la casa en ruínas, sabiendo que Derek lo seguiría al interior.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de darse la vuelta para encarar a Derek, una bocanada de aire que estaba destinada a calmarle, pero que en realidad no sirvió para nada. Cuando clavó la mirada en el hombre lobo, cruzado de brazos solo a dos pasos de distancia, juró que podía escuchar su propia sangre recorriéndole el cuerpo con demasiada rapidez.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y volvió a bajar sus ojos hasta enfocar el suelo.

\- Nosotros nos estábamos jugando la vida en un motel de locos, pensando que estabas muerto, y tú follándote a mi profesora de inglés- Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso en cuanto las palabras acabaron de salir de su boca.

Escuchó cómo Derek soltaba aire despacio, pero con fuerza, como si estuviese aguantando las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza allí mismo. Y sí, seguramente sería eso.

\- No es asunto tuyo lo que haga con mi vida.

Stiles notó cómo una carcajada nacía en el fondo de su garganta y subía poco a poco, y la dejó escapar al tiempo que miraba a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo.

\- Creo que sí que es asunto mío. Sobre todo desde que lo único que hago es ayudar a tu querida manada- Derek frunció el ceño, pero su mirada era dura, impasible- Esa manada que no sé para qué tienes, ya que parece que te importa una mierda- Un destello rojo cruzó los ojos del alfa y Stilinski notó un cosquilleo en su pecho, ese cosquilleo que siempre aparecía cada vez que conseguía llevar a Derek hasta el punto límite de su paciencia- Ni siquiera te molestas en avisarles de que sigues vivo.

\- Yo nunca he pedido tu ayuda.

\- Pero tampoco la has rechazado. Y si no fuese por mí, ya habrías muerto un par de veces.

De repente Stiles tenía la espalda contra la pared, el aire había abandonado sus pulmones por el golpe y Derek estaba muy cerca. Encontrarse en esta posición ya empezada a ser una costumbre.

\- No te necesito para nada- El hombre lobo tenía el ceño todavía más fruncido, cosa que Stiles no pensaba que fuese posible, y estaba enseñando los dientes, pero todavía eran dientes humanos.

\- Eso es lo que te gustaría- El chico retuvo un pequeño quejido cuando el alfa lo clavó más contra la pared- Lo que no sabía era que te gustase tanto empotrar adolescentes contra las paredes- Y fue en ese momento, cuando los dedos de Derek se cerraron con más fuerza alrededor de sus antebrazos, cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de que esta vez se había pasado. Se había pasado de verdad.

Los colmillos de Derek asomaron por sus labios al acercar su cara a la del pequeño y Stilinski tragó saliba nervioso.

\- Deja de hacer el ridículo, Stiles ¿Te crees que no sé por qué estás aquí?- Susurró en su oído, o gruñó en voz baja. Stiles no sabía si los gruñidos se podían susurrar, pero el tono de voz de Derek consiguió que un pinchazo atravesase su pecho y que su piel se erizase- Estás cabreado, sí; pero no porque no avisase a la manada, lo estás porque no te avisé a ti- El agarre del alfa sobre sus brazos se aflojó, pero no movió las manos de donde estaban. La respiración de Stiles era cada vez más irregular, la cercanía del hombre lobo le nublaba la cabeza y le dejaba sin nada que decir, cosa prácticamente imposible- Y lo que más te molesta es que haya pasado la noche anterior con ella.

Esas palabras activaron algo dentro de Stiles. Se removió intentando soltarse y consiguió darle un par de patadas a Derek, pero vamos a ver, lo que tenía delante no era solo un tío con unos músculos acojonantes, era un hombre lobo, un alfa.

Derek solo se separó un poco y sonrió con suficiencia ante los golpes.

\- Escucho cómo tu corzón se acelera cada vez que me acerco a ti más de la cuenta- Ahora Derek le miraba a los ojos y su aliento golpeaba su cara. Stiles creía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse- Y no es precisamente porque me tengas miedo. Estás cabreado proque deseas que lo que hice anoche con Jennifer, lo hubiese hecho contigo.

Las ganas de estampar su puño contra esa cara con barba de tres días invadieron a Stiles, pero Derek seguía sujetándolo contra la pared y él no podía moverse. Bajó la cabeza intentando esconder su cara de la mirada del hombre lobo, porque sabía que estaba colorado, porque Derek había dado en el clavo.

Y el alfa también lo sabía.

Stiles temblaba. Temblaba de rabia, de impotencia, de ganas de matar a Derek y de que la tierra se lo tragase. Las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda con las que había llegado esa tarde a la casa, habían aumentado por mil.

Pero no podía moverse. No podía hablar. Solo podía temblar y ponerse rojo como un tomate.

Derek elevó una mano y le agarró la barbilla con fuerza, obligándole a alzar la cabeza, murmurando un "mírame" con voz grave. Stiles pudo leer la lujuria en sus ojos rojos, una pasión que parecía que llevaba tiempo reprimiendo, y las ganas que tenía de matar al hombre lobo justo hacía unos segundos, se conviertieron en ganas de comerle la boca.

El alfa colocó sus manos en la cintura del chico, clavando los dedos en la piel. Ahora Stiles ya podía moverse.

Llevó sus manos a la nuca de Derek y juntó sus bocas con fuerza. Los colmillos del hombre lobo habían desaparecido, su boca de hacía con la suya, sometiéndola en un beso brusco y frenético al que Stiles tuvo que entregarse.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, tenía las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek y este lo subía a toda prisa por las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio, sin separar sus labios y sin que sus manos dejasen de recorer su cuerpo por encima de la ropa.

Miles de preguntas invadían la cabeza de Stiles ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Era un polvo de una noche? Porque a Stiles no le gustaban los rollos de una noche ¿Qué pasaba con Jennifer? ¿Derek solo sentía atracción hacia él o era algo más? Pero cuando su espalda tocó el colchón y Derek se arrastró encima de su cuerpo, cuando el alfa lo besó mucho más despacio y suave, como intentando memorizar todos los rincones de su boca, cuando sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por debajo de la ropa, sobre su piel, Stiles decidió que esas preguntas no eran importantes. No ahora.

Tiró del borde de la camiseta de Derek, provocando que el mayor dejase sus labios para quitársela.

Su mirada recorrió el torso desnudo de Derek con hambre.

Sí, definitivamente, dejaría las preguntas para mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer :3  
> Si comentáis y votáis habrá más Sterek pronto, I promise.


End file.
